


Art - for a story idea I have

by jazzy2may



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Art, Story Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may
Summary: I'd love to see someone do an AU urban fantasy story, featuring Satyr Bucky and Wood Nymph Steve Rogers. Kind of like a mix of captain America films and Rick Riordan's books.Wood Nymph "Naiad"? Steve Rogers/ Satyr Bucky Barnes: can be a general or a slash or pre-slash fic.ART  and more on the story idea I had, inside.





	1. Story Idea

I'd love to see someone do an AU featuring Satyr Bucky and Wood Nymph Steve Rogers.

So Steve and Bucky are these Greek mythical creatures and they often disguise themselves as mortal humans to fit in with the world of humanity, per the rules for magical beings. Humans aren't supposed to find out about them, or how true the Greek Myths were.

So, like everything that happened to them in the MCU universe still happened but with a twist.  They're not human, have never been human.

Steve was still sickly, his Ma was still a nurse; but she was also a wood nymph, and her tree got killed, which made her succumb to the illness that killed her.

Steve lives in the human world he feels strongly about protecting it from the evil of Hydra and the Nazis.

Satyr Bucky is a happy go lucky guy, also a bit of a science fiction geek, loves human science and mechanics, is unlike most of his flighty ken, a deeply devoted satyr to his wood nymph pal, and in love with his adorable delicate wood nymph Steve, and will follow Steve to the end of the line and beyond.

Then of course Hydra gets their hands on Bucky, and well, things are the same but a little different. so then the Avengers are gob smacked when the giant super soldier Steve turns into a tiny little green tree wood nymph and Bucky into a furry goat hybrid creature, who loves to wear obnoxious, loud, tacky touristy shorts. They're loud and proud Greek Brooklynites Americans, even if they are a few hundred years older then everyone else around them. 

 

 

The ART ---> 

 


	2. ART 1: Satyr Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky as a half man half goat Greek mythical creature. A Satyr!

Bucky - Loud and Proud          

Pomegranate and a Greek style tattoo, warrior.

Original Post at my LiveJournal  https://jazzy2may.livejournal.com/58080.html


	3. Wood Nymph or is it Naiad? Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art - Steve the Wood Nymph

ART --->   ------> More Art

 

In bloom and a little sparkly, Steve the adorable Naiad/Wood Nymph.   


	4. ART Steve and Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wood Nymph and Satyr  
> Steve and Bucky

  together

 

2gether 4eva!

original posting at LiveJournal

https://jazzy2may.livejournal.com/58080.html

 

 


End file.
